Certain constructions of gas turbine engine are provided with a fan in the forward portion of the engine. A casing surrounds the fan and is required to perform several functions, namely to reduce the noise from the fan, to perform blade containment in the event of a failure of one or more of the blades, to support accessories mounted on the fan and to provide sealing for the airflow through the fan.